fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverscrew
Reginald Silverscrew the Sturdy Male Halfling Ranger 2 True Neutral Representing Skippy Strength 10 (+0) Dexterity 19 (+4) Constitution 16 (+3) Intelligence 16 (+3) Wisdom 13 (+1) Charisma 12 (+1) Size: Small Height: 3' 0" Weight: 34 lb Skin: Black Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Curly; Thick Beard / Hirsute Total Hit Points: 22 Speed: 20 feet Armor Class: 16 = 10 +1 padded +4 dexterity +1 small Touch AC: 15 Flat-footed: 12 Initiative modifier: +4 = +4 dexterity Fortitude save: +7 = 3 base +3 constitution +1 halfling Reflex save: +8 = 3 base +4 dexterity +1 halfling Will save: +2 = 0 base +1 wisdom +1 halfling Attack (handheld): +3 = 2 base +1 small Attack (unarmed): +3 = 2 base +1 small Attack (missile): +7 = 2 base +4 dexterity +1 small Grapple check: -2 = 2 base -4 small Light load: Medium load: Heavy load: Lift over head: Lift off ground: Push or drag: 25 lb. or less 26-50 lb. 50-75 lb. 75 lb. 150 lb. 375 lb. Languages: Common Dwarven Elven Gnome Halfling Sickle crit x2, 1 lb, light, slashing Composite Shortbow crit x3, range incr. 70 ft., 1 lb., piercing Padded armor +1 AC; max dex +8; check penalty 0; 5 lb. Feats: Point Blank Shot Rapid Shot archery track Track to rangers Traits: Skill Name Key Ability Skill Modifier Ability Modifier Ranks Misc. Modifier Appraise Int 3 = +3 Balance Dex* 4 = +4 Bluff Cha 1 = +1 Climb Str* 5 = +0 +3 +2 halfling Concentration Con 3 = +3 Craft_1 Int 3 = +3 Craft_2 Int 3 = +3 Craft_3 Int 3 = +3 Diplomacy Cha 1 = +1 Disguise Cha 1 = +1 Escape Artist Dex* 4 = +4 Forgery Int 3 = +3 Gather Information Cha 1 = +1 Heal Wis 3 = +1 +2 Hide Dex* 13 = +4 +5 +4 small Intimidate Cha 1 = +1 Jump Str* -2 = +0 +2 +2 halfling -6 20 Knowledge (dungeoneering) Int 5 = +3 +2 Knowledge (geography) Int 5 = +3 +2 Knowledge (nature) Int 5 = +3 +2 Listen Wis 8 = +1 +5 +2 halfling Move Silently Dex* 11 = +4 +5 +2 halfling Perform_1 Cha 1 = +1 Perform_2 Cha 1 = +1 Perform_3 Cha 1 = +1 Perform_4 Cha 1 = +1 Perform_5 Cha 1 = +1 Ride Dex 6 = +4 +2 Search Int 8 = +3 +5 Sense Motive Wis 1 = +1 Spot Wis 3 = +1 +2 Survival Wis 4 = +1 +3 Swim Str** 3 = +0 +3 Use Rope Dex 6 = +4 +2 * = check penalty for wearing armor Search >=5 ranks gives +2 on survival checks while tracking. Halfling: +2 dexterity / -2 strength (already included) Small (combat bonuses, +4 to hide already included) +2 racial bonus on climb, jump, move silently +1 racial bonus on all saving throws (already included) +2 morale bonus on saves vs. fear (stacks with racial bonus) +1 to hit with thrown weapons and slings +2 racial bonus on listen checks (already included) Ranger: Favored enemies Track as bonus feat (already included) Combat Style Endurance Wild empathy (roll level + charisma bonus) Endurance (level 3) Animal Companion (level 4) Woodland Stride (level 7) Swift Tracker (level 8) Evasion (level 9) Camouflage (level 13) Hide in Plain Sight (level 17) High wisdom gains bonus spells daily Favored Enemies: Dragons +2 This ranger chose the archery track. Class HP rolled Level 1: Ranger 8 Level 2: Ranger 8 Reginald Silverscrew's Equipment: 7 lb 24 lb 2 lb 4 lb 1 lb 1 lb 1 lb 8 lb 1 lb 2 lb 1 lb 2 lb _____ 54 lb Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above) Arrows (quiver of 20) x8 Bottle Bucket Flint and steel Grappling hook Mirror Pouch x1 Rations (1 day) x3 Spade / shovel Whetstone Disguise kit Healer kit Tools (miscellaneous) x1 Total More about Reginald Silverscrew: Fuck Chairs